


[ART] Blood in His Hands

by howl_at_that_moon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howl_at_that_moon/pseuds/howl_at_that_moon
Summary: Art for "Blood On His Hands"[FIC SUMMARY] Ruby and Crowley bring back Sam from hell, but Sam can't remember anything after planning on killing Lilith. Poisoned by Ruby's lies, Sam slowly descends into demon blood addiction until Dean intervenes.





	[ART] Blood in His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the SPN_REVERSEBANG on Livejournal 2018. You can find the fic Click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539719)


End file.
